Quand Granger, Mattutat et Weiss s'en mêlent
by Lushita
Summary: Et si Hermione déside de signer un contrat avec deux amis pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? Et si en plus tout Poudlard en est bouleversé ? L'amitié peut mener à braver l'impossible mais l'amour et la séduction ?
1. Prologue : Une amitié est née

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de Fanfiction.net ! ! ! ! Je vous présente : Quand Granger, Mattutat et Weiss s'en mêlent ou comment faire tourner en bourrique tout Poudlard. Attention il ne faut jamais faire de pacte avec le diable et son assistant.. LOOOL Bon, Bonne lecture ! ! !  
  
XXXXX Lushita  
  
PS : Un jeu dangereux (cette histoire) a 2 parties, cette fic est la 1ère partie de la Grande [^^] Histoire de «un jeu dangereux ».  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling sauf les miens ^_^.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Prologue  
  
L'histoire que je vais essayer de vous conter est celle d'un jeu dangereux entre amis pour montrer à tous leurs vraies natures. Les amis en question ne sont pas le célèbre trio Harry Potter - Ronald Weasley - Hermione Granger mais le trio qui sera le plus explosif et le plus douée de Poudlard, composé par le duo infernal de l'ICMA [L'International Correspondence Magic Academie ], j'ai nommé Miori Mattutat et Alexandre dit Alec Weiss ainsi que la seule fille du célèbre trio (H-R-H), j'ai nommé Hermione Granger. Comment notre Hermione nationale est - t - elle devenue amie avec Miori et Alec ? C'est l'histoire que je vais conter dans ce prologue.  
  
Hermione Granger rencontra Miori lors de son voyage en France (l'été avant la 3ème année). Miori Mattuat, franco - italienne vivant près de Paris, aimant beaucoup le Japon alla le même jour qu'Hermione à une exposition à la maison de la culture japonaise de Paris. Elles se cognèrent dedans et firent connaissance. [Nda : je résume la situation, pour pas que ça me prenne 10 pages ]. Elles devinrent amies et s'écrivirent des lettres toutes les semaines à compter de ce jour. Hermione ne le dit jamais à Ron et Harry car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait une amie qui devint sa meilleure amie et confidente. C'était réciproque et les deux amies étaient bien avec leur amitié "secrète". Mais en cinquième année, Hermione reçu une lettre de Miori qui maudissait la terre entière car les professeurs de l'ICMA l'avaient désignée pour quelle donne des cours de rattrapage à son pire ennemi de l'époque, Alexandre Weiss. De plus elle stressait car elle devait travailler scia pour l'ICMA pour passer ses buses scia pour le lycée moldu pour pouvoir aller en première S.[nda : l'ICMA est une école de sorcellerie par correspondance donc les élèves doivent aussi aller au collège et au lycée (je les plains ^^ ), pour l'histoire de rattrapage c'est parce que Alexandre Weiss habite aussi près de Paris donc ils peuvent se voir ^^ ] Deux mois avant les buses, Hermione reçu une lettre qui la fit sourire. (ce qui n'arrivait plus souvent, vu l'état de stress intense dans le quelle l'école était ) Cette lettre disait :  
  
« Ma chère Hermione, J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je suis amie avec Alec (Weiss) depuis quelques jours. Oui, ça parait étonnant mais je ne savais pas qu'on avait autant de points communs et lui non plus. En plus j'ai découvert une collection de livres pour travailler très peu mais en même temps tout apprendre, impressionnant, non ? J'espère que tu ne stresses pas trop pour les buses. Grosses Bises Miori P.S. : Alec a hâte de te connaître. Il m'a donné un conseil pour ne pas stresser : rire et profiter de la vie. ^_^ »  
  
Hermione était très heureuse et était ravie que Miori ait enfin un ami sorcier en plus d'elle. Hermione a rencontré Alec l'été suivant à Londres, dans un petit salon de thé moldu. Miori était heureuse de voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien et qu'ils pourraient former ensemble un trio infernal. Voilà où débute vraiment notre histoire.  
  
Pour une meilleure compréhension de mon charabia perpétuel, je mets une fiche sur les trois personnages composant le trio infernal (M-A-H) :  
  
Hermione Granger : une jeune femme de presque 16 ans (en septembre) aux cheveux châtains foncés en broussaille, mi - longs et aux yeux noisette. Elle est très intelligente et est une abonnée assidue de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ses meilleurs amis sont Miori Mattutat, Alexandre Weiss, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Un de ses rêves cachés est de devenir batteuse avec Miori. Miori et Alec la surnomment Chihiro qui signifie Milles Baisers en japonais.  
  
Miori Mattutat : jeune femme de presque 16 ans (le 31 octobre) aux cheveux bruns - foncé, longs et aux yeux en amande marron foncés, cachés par une paire de fines lunettes rondes. Elle est matheuse mais aime écrire des poèmes. Très bonne en classe mais n'aime pas qu'on lui parle de devoirs. Très attachée à ses amis, elle pourrait se sacrifier pour eux. Ses meilleurs amis sont Hermione Granger et Alec Weiss. Elle rêve de jouer comme batteuse et de tomber amoureuse au moins une fois dans sa vie. Hermione et Alec l'appellent ou " Soleil du Matin" [signification de Miori en japonais ] ou alors pour se venger des surnoms qu'elle a donnés à Hermione et Alec, Sakura qui signifie Fleur de Cerisier en japonais.  
  
Alexandre Weiss dit Alec : jeune homme de 16 ans (en juin) aux cheveux blonds cendrés légèrement ondulés, lui tombant presque sur les épaules et aux yeux bleus clairs. [Nda : mesdemoiselles, vous êtes priez de ne pas baver sur votre ordinateur, merci. LOL] Devenu très bosseur grâce à la technique "magique" de Miori, il adore draguer les filles et passer son temps à raconter des blagues. Il voudrait être poursuiveur. Il vient d'une grande famille de sorciers réputés français. Ces meilleures amies sont Miori Mattutat et Hermione Granger qui l'appellent Haku, qui signifie Dragon Blanc en japonais.  
  
Voilà si vous voulez la suite appuyer sur le petit bouton Review. [il ne va pas vous manger, promis ^-^] Sinon passer une bonne fin de week-end. XXX Lushita ^_^ ************ Message du 19/01/04 Alors voilà je voudrais avoir votre avis pour savoir si l'histoire se passe lors de la 6ème année de H-R-H ou alors pendant la 7ème année ? Merci d'avance Lushita 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mon malheur c'est toi

Mes chers lecteurs, je vous présente le premier chapitre de la première partie d '«un jeu dangereux ». J'en ai écris plusieurs versions mais j'ai opté pour celle-ci. La première partie est en forme de journal et l'action principale d '«un jeu dangereux » se situe dans la seconde partie. Enfin si je ne change pas d'avis…   
  
Motivé moi à écrire car sinon je passe directement à la deuxième partie et ce ne sera pas très clair si je n'ai pas tout expliqué avant.  
  
Bon, j'espère que cela vous plaira même si la machine d '«jeu dangereux » n'est pas encore en route.  
  
XXXX   
  
Lushita  
  
[Nda : Lui (avec L majuscule) est différent de ilui/i(avec l minuscule). La deuxième personne est utilisée pour désigner quelqu'un et Elle est une personne très importante pour la suite comme Lui.]   
  
bMon malheur c'est toi … /b  
  
La tristesse envahie mon cœur à chaque fois que je te vois car tu étais mon meilleur ami pourtant je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu m'as laisser, dénigré, abandonné avec mon chagrin. Il n'y pas que toi, il y a aussi ilui/i. C'est ton meilleur ami et il était amoureux de moi, tout comme toi à la fin. Moi, la jeune fille très intellectuelle, le «petit rat de bibliothèque » qui n'était pas très belle, enfin … Qui ne montrait jamais sa beauté. J'ai enduré une année à me posée des soutes sur ma beauté et sur mes sentiments envers toi et ilui/i. Je l'aimais peut-être à ce moment mais mon cœur se sent coupable de l'avoir trahi pour … Toi …  
  
Maintenant je suis seule ici. Heureusement les deux «inséparables » sont là. Toujours et pour l'éternité. Elle est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, celle à qui je peux tout dire ou même des fois elle devine tout de seule. Elle est unique et c'est un fait qui ne peut pas être constaté. Lui, c'est son meilleur ami et presque le mien à présent, toujours là pour les farces, coups bas et embrouilles en tous genres mais c'est une personne compréhensive qui te fais oublier tes malheurs. Le duo qui se complète parfaitement. Même le trio pourrait marcher avec moi si j'étais moi et moi seule. Non pas le «rat de bibliothèque » ou l'intellectuelle fayote. Non, mon moi profond et enfoui connu de seul elle. Oui seule ma meilleure amie y a accès car elle est si … elle. Elle cache son jeu devant les gens mais entre amis elle est elle-même…   
  
C'est serte très compliquée mais c'est la vie…  
  
Bon, faisons le point sur cette année scolaire qui vient de finir :  
  
- 1ère ment : ilui/i et toi ne me parlez plus. Vous m'ignorez pour une raison qui m'est inconnue …  
  
- 2ème ment : Voldemort a disparu et ne reviendra qu'en juin de notre septième année pour en finir avec Harry et selon une prophétie Vous - savez - qui ne pourrait revenir qu'à cette date pour une raison encore inconnue…  
  
- 3ème ment : J'ai passé ma pire année de toute ma vie. Tout le monde s'en fichait de moi-même quand ilui/i et toi me parliez encore.   
  
- 4ème ment : J'ai appris la guitare et j'ai écrit des musiques collant à la perfection avec les paroles de Elle, qui a appris aussi la guitare pour que l'on puisse jouer ensemble.   
  
  
  
- 5ème ment : Je vais pour toutes les vacances chez Elle ! ! ! ! !  
  
Maintenant je vais étaler ma vie sur du papier ou alors au moins une partie de cette année…  
  
bLes vacances avant mes 16 ans /b  
  
Après tous ce que nous avions vécu lors de l'année précédant ces vacances, j'étais plus mal que toi et encore plus que ilui/i. Tu ne t'en souciais pas, c'est normal. Et ilui/i non plus …  
  
Pourquoi j'étais plus mal que vous deux réunis ?   
  
Car j'ai toujours gardé mes soucis pour moi sauf quand je les disais à Elle… Mais à ce moment là, ma vie était des plus tourmentées.   
  
Sirius, mort. Toi avec ta tristesse. lui avec son Quidditch. Elle avec son meilleur ami, Lui. Mes parents avec ma grande sœur adoptive, meilleur que moi et NORMALE. Ma Grande sœur, en fait ma cousine qui se comporte comme si elle était de la famille. Les buses avec leurs résultats décisifs. Le monde magique, avec l'abruti momifié comme nous l'appelons Elle et moi. Tout ce malheur … Et il faut y rajouter mon malaise intérieur … Du à MÔsieur Le Grand Joueur de Quidditch qui me pourri la vie.   
  
1ère ment : il était vexé que je ne sois pas venu pour les vacances.  
  
2ème ment : il voulait que je lui écrive encore plus souvent.  
  
3ème ment : Et il voulait sortir avec moi ! !  
  
Non, mais pour qui il se prend ?   
  
Bon, vu tout ça on peut comprendre que je fus très très très mal dans mon moi – intérieur.  
  
On revient à ces vacances…  
  
Alors Ma «grande sœur » c'est ramener pour TOUTES les vacances ! ! J'ai du lui donner ma chambre et déménager au grenier que j'ai nettoyé pendant deux journées. J'ai du enlever la décoration de ma chambre et la mettre au grenier. En plus Madame voulait être avec mes amis… Euh… je ne vois pas comment Madame la petite parfaite fille Moldu peut être avec des sorciers. J'ai réussit à l'éviter pour aller voir Elle et Lui dans un café pour une heure ou deux… Mi – août, je suis aller avec Toi et ilui/i avec la permission de Dumbledore, à Shoreham-by-Sea en Angleterre pour une semaine. Mais arriver là-bas, vous m'avez laissé pour sortir avec toutes les «belles » filles de la ville. Heureusement qu'Elle m'avait donné des idées pour m'occuper…   
  
Finalement l'été avait été calme et nous prîmes le Poudlard Express le 1er septembre…   
  
ibSuite d '«un jeu dangereux » Partie 1 prochainement ^^ /b/i   
  
**********************************************  
  
bRAR : /b  
  
  
  
Ptite fleur la fee : Merci Ptite fleur ^^ Tu es ma première revieweuse sur ff.net et je t'en remercie du fond du cœur. J'espère que c'est toujours intéressant. @Piluche ;)  
  
Wendy : Merci Wendy. J'espère que le premier vrai chapitre t'a plu ? Bizouxxxxiiiiii  
  
AngedesFess : Elle est là la suite ! ! ! ! loool Merci Ange ^_^ Le premier chapitre t'as plu ? kissouuuuuxxxx  
  
Kaorulabelle : Quand j'ai lu la première phrase de ton mess, j'ai eu la trouille que mon prologue était naze … Heureusement que tu m'as mis le sens sinon je crois que j'aurais arrêté d'écrire loool. Merci et voilà la suite…  
  
P'tit Poisson : Alors ma kessy, je me suis dis que je devais le poster aujourd'hui sinon je crois que tu m'aurais lapidé… Pour le poème d'aujourd'hui… bah… faudra attendre demain ^^   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
La Ptite Lushi te dit à tout de suite sur le forum ^^  
  
Nancy : Il y a Chlorophylle – La Fritte qui trouve aussi …Mais bon j'avais envie de lushiser la Ptite Miori Mattutat ^^   
  
Bon @piluche sur le forum de dreamy ^^   
  
Merci pour ta review  
  
xxxx   
  
Lushita   
  
*************************  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt ! ! ! ! ! reviewer moi plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz   
  
Lushita, folle - dingue qui mange des galettes de rizzz  
  
Ps : Vive Marauder's Companyyyyyy 


End file.
